Happy Birthday
by Fallen Leafs
Summary: Guess what Kenny's doing for Ike's birthday? My first lemon ever... It's kind of awkward. Prequel  sorta  to Confession, can be read separately. iKenny


_Oh... Oh god. I wrote smut. Holy. Fukkin'. Shit. Granted, it's not very hot, but I am not experienced nor am I male. This is how I imagine sex would be... Awkwardness and all. I know people are gonna say Kenny's a bit OOC, but think about it... He's deflowering his first love who's only eleven. You'd be nervous, too. I'm not entirely comfortable with posting this, so... Be nice, please. PREQUEL TO CONFESSION  
_

**Happy Birthday**

He was sprawled across the sheets, stripped naked, arms lazily stretched out on either side, but his legs closed. A beautiful flush spread from his cheeks down to his barely-developing cock, standing erect under his boyfriend's hungry gaze. His big brown eyes averted themselves from Kenny's blue, and he absently tugged at an overly-long lock of silky black hair. He was simply stunning.

"You're dangerous." Kenny whispered, falling carefully onto the bed above the eleven year old. Ike slowly wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck, pulling him down to touch his petal-soft lips across the older boy's with expertise grossly inappropriate for his age. "Dangerous?" he questioned against Kenny's lips, smiling lightly. Kenny laughed breathlessly, kissing along his cheeks, his jaw, nibbling on his ears and being rewarded with an appreciative moan. Kenny almost giggled. "God help us all if yah realize just how seductive yah really are. Yah could bring world leaders to their knees. We need a time machine. How'd Hitler feel about Canadians?"

Ike mixed a laugh with a moan when Kenny latched onto his pulse, lowering to sit on his stomach lightly and trailing his rough hands over Ike's chest. "I dunno." He gasped as Kenny tweaked his left nipple. He _did_ know, of course, but Kenny rambles when he's nervous and Ike didn't want to be encouraging. "'C-cus, we could like, erase Jewish history. Masada? Nothin'. Holocaust? What holocaust?"

Kenny sat back and tugged his shirt off somewhat awkwardly, immediately dipping his head back down to nibble on one dusty pink, erect nipple. Ike took in a shaky breath of air and confessed, "I'm scared."

Kenny's head immediately popped up, horror creeping over his features as, in his scramble to get away from the preteen, fell off the bed with a soft thump and a cry of, "Yah should of told me didn't want to! I-I'll leave! Or whatever yah want, Ike, I'm so sorry."

Mentally slapping his palm against his forehead, Ike stuck his head out over the side of the bed and chuckled, "Jeez, Kenneth, who's the virgin here? Of course I want to do this."

Kenny's expression softened, but he still looked unsure. "I love it when yah call me Kenneth." Kenny admitted quietly, an almost imperceptible blush darkening his cheeks. Ike grinned crookedly back. "I know. How will you feel when I scream it?"

Ike was blushing too much at his own boldness for Kenny to be cruel enough to tease him for it. Instead, he gave Ike a mildly stunned expression and scrambled to his feet, working furiously on unbuckling his jeans and unceremoniously pushing the denim and his boxers to the floor, revealing his proudly erect cock to his gorgeous boyfriend. Ike blushed a little as Kenny considered whether or not to keep his socks on. Ever-helpful, the little raven murmured knowledgeably, "Couples who keep their socks on during sex reach orgasm an average of thirty percent more often."

Kenny raised his eyebrows, but decided to leave his socks on, collapsing back on the bed. "Are you _questioning_ my skills?"

Ike grinned challengingly. "Yes."

"Oh-ho-ho... We'll see about that!"

Straddling Ike and pushing their cocks together (making Ike moan and Kenny bite his lip), and laved his tongue over the follow of his throat, trailing it down in a straight line over his chest, side-tracking to nip a single nipple, and sucking and kissing his abdomen and making him squirm, emitting noises somewhere between giggles and moans.

Finally, Kenny pulled back, staring at Ike's cock. It was small, but Ike only hit puberty in the last year (he didn't even really have pubic hair yet) and Kenny was sure he would grow. He exhaled slowly over the tip and Ike yelped. "Don't tease me, Kenneth." he half-warned-half-begged, making Kenny smile and kiss the tip. Ike inhaled sharply and the blond let his member pass his lips, engulfing the head and suckling, carefully avoiding using his teeth. His head snapped back and he bit his bottom lip harshly, hissing. Kenny grinned and easily took the rest of his cock and Ike reached down to tug lightly at the bright blond locks he secretly admired so much.

They'd done this once or twice, and Ike wasn't totally lost to the world. Rather, he was remembering with a blush of embarrassment and arousal the only time Kenny ever tried to get a blowjob from him... And Kenny didn't notice anything wrong until he burst into tears.

Kenny moved off his cock with a soft _pop_ and looked at the child curiously. "What'cha thinking 'bout?"

Ike shook his head. "You'll get upset. What-ah, don't do that when I'm talking!-what do we do now?"

Obediently retracting his hands from the boy's arousal, Kenny fumbled on the nightstand for a small bottle. "Now," he told the kid seriously, "I stick my arm up your ass to my elbow."

Ike froze in horror, eyes wide and unseeing. Kenny laughed breathlessly, licking the underside of his cock and reassuring Ike he was kidding. Rubbing a bit of lube on his fingers and carelessly dropping the bottle, Kenny pressed his lips against Ike's briefly, and inform him, "Imma stretch yah out a bit, alrigh'? It's gonna to be real uncomfortable, so just relax, okay?"

Hesitantly, Ike nodded, squirming a bit as Kenny's long, calloused fingers rubbed against his entrance, making him instinctively fist the sheets in discomfort. He shut his eyes tightly and mumbled, "Get it over with before I loose my cool."

"You have cool?" Kenny questioned teasingly, pressing a finger past the tight ring of muscles and steadily pushing all the way inside. Ike spasmed, and Kenny's face was caught between stunned and excited. Breathless and trying desperately to distract himself, Ike gasped, "The r-rectum, ah! ...is the t-tightest group of muscles in, in the h-human body."

Blinking somewhat curiously at his angel, Kenny mumbled cynically, "That es'plains a lot. Nevermind that, though, focus on relaxin'." the blond commanded, licking at the head of his cock to aid in the distraction.

After only a moment to let Ike adjust to the ideas that there was something _in his ass_, Kenny pushed in a second finger, making Ike strike him weakly across the shoulder in protest. "Love yah, Ike." Kenny sing-songed, scissoring his fingers suddenly for full effect. "Asshole." Ike growled back, pain spiking up his spine as he half-tried to squirm away. "Last one." Kenny assured him, pressing one last digit inside and making Ike yelp and curse quietly, erection softening somewhat. Kenny's skillful fingers felt along the walls of his insides and suddenly Ike half moaned, half-gasped for air, seeing stars and trying in vain to keep himself grounded by nearly tearing the sheets in his grip. Kenny smiled cheekily, causing Ike to whimper as he halted his movements. "Good?"

Jabbing that spot again, Kenny watched as Ike moaned and nodded, hand snaking down to stroke his once-again aching cock. Kenny head-butted it away, licking his cock teasingly and singing, "Nah-ah-ah."

Kenny pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets and once more looking uncertain as he fumbled for the bottle again. "Yah sure yah wanna do this, Ike? Yah don't have to."

Ike glared balefully at the hoodrat and mumbled, slightly pissed off, "Yes, Kenny. If I didn't want this, I would have told you so."

The blond still looked unsure, but slowly murmured in acceptance, "The position... The position we use in class when we're practicing flipping people over." he instructed, smiling reassuringly at the slightly frightened raven. Ike obediently wrapped his legs around the blond's waist, hooking his ankles together behind his back securely. Kenny probed the Canadian's entrance with all three fingers, scissoring them apart and trying to make sure he did it right, drawing moans and pleas from the child's lips.

Finally satisfied, Kenny leaned over, looming over the child who delicately wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his hips up lightly, rubbing the tip of his cock over the hoodrat's martial-arts and hardship toned six-pack and letting out a quiet keening noise, anxiously kissing the blond, biting and sucking at the teen's lips. The head of Kenny's cock pressed against his entrance and both boys moaned, muscles taut with anticipation and want.

"Relax." Kenny whispered against his lips as he finally pressed the blunt head of his cock into the child. It was tight-almost painfully so-and Kenny paused the second the entirety of the head was in, guilt prominent in his eyes as he looked back up at the raven to see him with his eyes shut tight, squirming and whimpering and moaning and seemingly in a bit of pain, and realized he'd just deflowered a pure, perfect angel who was nothing more than a child, really. The guilt dispersed, however, when those gorgeous brown eyes fluttered open to watch him hazily, holding love, intelligence, and passion far past his age.

"I'm r-ready, Kenneth. It's okay." he gasped, tightening the stretched muscles around his lover's cock experimentally. Kenny hissed at the sensation, murmuring back lovingly, "I know." and pressing in at a slow, steady pace that left both of them desperate and moaning.

Once he was completely sheathed in the tight heat of his tiny lover, Kenny, exerting every ounce of self-control he had, hissed, "D-does it hurt?"

The muscles clenched around him again and Ike gasped, tossing his head back against the bed and half-moaning a response. "N-not as much as... As I th-thought it w-would." his voice was wobbling and Kenny feathered comforting kisses all over his beautiful flushed face, reaching down to gently stroke the raven's leaking cock. Cautiously, the hoodrat pulled out until he was only half way in, drawing a wanton moan from his lover, and pushed back it with a long, satisfied moan.

Ike shifted his fingers to clutch at the blond's shoulders and shoulder blades, moaning quietly, "Oh, god, _Kenny_..."

They kept up the slow tempo for several moments, letting each other adjust to the fact that they were having sex. Ike has always been impatient, however, and started to lift his hips in times, pleading urgently, "K-Kenneth, _please_... I promise, I won't break."

Still looking uncertain, Kenny picked up the pace, making small, pleased noises with each thrust, and bit down hard on one of his shoulders. Soon, as the rhythm became quicker and harder, Ike found himself begging like the girls in his brother's fanfiction, pleading for more, faster, harder, deeper, and Kenny _wouldn't_. He bucked harder, overloading a bit, and felt his nails break the skin as they raked across the hoodrat's strong back.

Kenny could feel his little lover was close, and began to snap his hips forward, thrusting into the beautiful moaning mess below him a little roughly, and cupping one warm, calloused hand over the child's cock. With one last thrust, one last stroke, Ike was sent over the edge, shrieking through the pleasures haze as promised, "K-_Kenneth_!" as cum spurted from his cock to splattered on his thin, underdeveloped torso. Kenny moaned wantonly as the muscles around him tightened like a vice and his name was called, thrusting in a few more times before a light flicked on in the back of his brain and he came hard, making Ike moan tiredly as the hot liquid pooled inside of him.

Their kiss was passionate but brief. As exhausted and worn-out as Kenny looked and was, he felt he still needed to do something.

Ike watched a little numbly as Kenny withdrew gently, both moaning lightly, and began to meticulously lick up the cum splattered across his chest, slowly working his way down his stomach and giving the cum-smeared head of his cock the same treatment, coaxing him to become half-hard again.

Kenny moved down between his legs and Ike gasped, brain not entirely working correctly, as he felt a warm, hot tongue lave over his stretched entrance, dipping inside in the eccentric hoodrat's quest to clean his lover.

It was a weird, new sensation, one of too many for the night in Ike's opinion, and he groaned tiredly, "K-Ken..."

Instantly, the blond was back up by his face, licking his cheek playfully and reaching down to grasp the quilt Ike always slept with, bunched at the foot of the bed. As he drew it up to their shoulders, Ike snuggled into him, and Kenny tugged him close to his chest. Within moments, Ike was almost asleep.

"Good night, Ike." Kenny whispered contently into the child's sweaty ebony locks, "Happy Birthday."

"I love you." Ike whispered back as he tripped off into never-never land, making Kenny tense momentarily, eyes wide, before he relaxed with a genuine smile and whispered back to his lover, "I love you too, Ike."

_**REVIEW, GOOD PEOPLE!**_


End file.
